


Interrogation

by AngelaFaye11



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaFaye11/pseuds/AngelaFaye11
Summary: One shot take on Malcolm's interrogation post 1x19Based on the prompt "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Interrogation

Malcolm sat, arms extended in front of him on the table. His handcuffs had been put on too tightly, they were digging into his wrists whenever he set his arms down. The chain clanged against the metal of the table. He stared into the reflection of the observation window, contemplating who would eventually enter the room and interrogate him. His money was on JT. As much as Malcolm thought the two of them had started to build a brotherly, albeit reluctant, affinity for each other, JT was the member of the team with the least emotional connection to him. Gil was far too invested in his life and Dani… Honestly he wasn’t quite sure where he stood with her, but it was closer than he stood with JT, that much he knew. 

The door to the interrogation room opened and Malcolm’s mouth dropped. 

_ Dani _ .

He wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or terrified. This was either mercy at it’s finest or a twisted bit of manipulation on Gil’s part. Secretly he predicted the latter. 

Without looking at Malcolm, Dani walked over to the chair opposite him. She sat the brown file down on the table, seated herself, and opened it. After a tedious few minutes, she finally raised her head and made eye contact with him. 

Staring at Dani was a dangerous game. If he avoided eye contact with her he would look guilty, which he wasn’t. On the other hand, it was easy to lose himself in the depth of her russet eyes. And lack of focus was the last thing he needed right now. 

_ Well played, Gil.  _

The benefit of Dani questioning him over JT was that Malcolm had already memorized a plethora of her tells **.** How she pursed her lips when she was annoyed or had caught someone in a lie. The way she bit her cheek when she was uncomfortable or embarrassed. How to tell her pupils had dilated despite the fact that they blended almost seamlessly into the richness of her eye color.

There was a hardness behind her eyes at this moment that shook him. As he was attempting to figure it out, Dani spoke. “ Everyone keeps telling me that you’re the bad guy.” 

He tilted his head slightly, “Do you believe them?”

Neither of them had broken eye contact yet. Dani opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself short. 

Malcolm furrowed his eyebrows when she didn’t reply, silently questioning. The realization hit him so hard it actually knocked the wind out of him, “You do.” Betrayal swept over him and he broke their gaze, angrily. 

“Talk to me, Bright. What happened in Eddie’s room?” 

“You don’t need me to tell you. As soon as Edrisa handed you that file you made up your mind what happened.” 

“Don’t do that. You know I want to help you.” 

“Do I?”

Dani jerked her head back, surprised. 

“When that report came in, and everyone was preparing the op to bust through my front door, did you ever once go to Gil and defend me? Did you ever once think about the fact that you  _ know me,  _ Dani? I’m not a killer.” 

She slowly pulled her arms off of the table and into her lap. Her eyes narrowed. 

Malcolm nodded, “Didn’t think so.” 

“Of course I defended you, Bright!” Dani’s sudden outburst startled him. “I told Gil there had to be a mistake. Begged him to relook over the evidence before arresting you. I did everything I could aside from warn you we were coming. The fact of the matter is, your DNA is all over the victim, even under his fingernails. What am I supposed to do?”

“You’re supposed to be my best friend. You’re supposed to have faith in me. To believe me when I tell you that I’m innocent.”

She lowered her head. When she spoke again her words were faint, defeated, “Bright, evidence doesn’t lie.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it. Evidence absolutely  _ can _ lie. You’re just choosing to believe it.” Dani stared at the table in silence. Malcolm sat his elbows up on the table and rested his head in his hands. The cold steel of the cuffs brushing his cheeks. “Lawyer,” he sighed. 

Dani frowned and nodded, as she stood and pushed in her chair. Malcolm raised his head and stared at her in disbelief. She leaned over slightly to pick up the file, her back to the room’s camera. As she did, she squinted at Malcolm in the playful way they always did when they’d verbally sparred with each other. He returned the squint, putting every ounce of faux hatred he could behind it, and eyed her as she left the room. When the door shut he again rested his head in his hands. The hint of a smile creeped at the edge of his mouth, hidden from the camera’s view. 


End file.
